


Serial Love

by AgentRose22



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Robonut, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Swearing, Translations in the Notes, implied grimmons, mostly Lopez and Donut, my bad jokes, slight tuckington, sorry about the bad spanish i used google translate, theres barely any fics for this paring so i thought I'd contribute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 02:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentRose22/pseuds/AgentRose22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul mate au where everyone has their soul mates first name on their wrist or some kind of defining mark,<br/>but poor Donut only has a weird military code, (sorry bad summery I know), but is the code really meaningless?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serial Love

Donut hadn't joined the army because he was bored of a farmers life in Iowa, and it certainly wasn't to save their galaxy from aliens, or the Blues; he had joined for purely selfish reasons.  
When he was younger he would get pitied stares from his parents, and he always wondered why, they never seemed to talk about love or soul mates around him, even though he knew his parents had found each other, they never seemed to flaunt it in front of him, which made him confused, why wouldn't he be happy for his own parents.

It wasn't until he was in his early teens did it really hit him why,  
he had been chatting with a few of his high school friends, when one of them had brought up their soul mate tattoos, Donut never really thought of his much, his wasn't even a name, it was just numbers and letters that looked like they had been printed on a computer onto his wrist, the digits read, 011304P0026. 

He felt a surge of jealousy seeing his peers tattoos, written in curved and messy writing, so human, so absolutely perfect in comparison to the code on his wrist,  
it was then that he decided to keep it covered when people started making jokes about Donut's soul mate being a car or piece of machinery, why else would he have a serial code number on his right wrist?. 

Joining the army had been a long shot, he figured if he would find his soul mate anywhere, why not somewhere where someone could be nicknamed after a piece of machinery or their armour,  
he was almost disappointed when he was shipped off to a canyon where people had generic nicknames, but after a while Donut forgot why he joined the army and just went along for the ride, finding his teams quirks and banter amusing. 

But when he caught sight of Grif in the showers he felt that pang of jealousy churn in his stomach, and his chest tighten once more, as he spotted the twirled writing on his left wrist, 'Richard'.  
He didn't dare mention it to him, or Simmons, but he could still make jokes about them being way too close, because they were closer than they ever knew,  
well Donut knew Simmons had a good idea, as he caught the soldier in Maroon rubbing his wrist and staring longingly at Grif whilst they stood on the roof as Grif ranted about food rations or something, too busy to glance at Simmons almost love stricken face, Donut knew the two of them would be the death of him before the Blues ever could be. 

He didn't have time to think about looking for his serial numbered soul mate whilst in the canyon, with, the Blues attacking them, getting a new robot recruit, dealing with constant Freelancers and finding out they were just simulation troopers.  
In fact it didn't cross his mind until he came to 'rescue' the others from Chorus with Doc and Lopez's head, because they had a lot of down time, now Donut had failed at his rescue mission. 

Donut froze as he was sweeping the inside of the Reds makeshift base, his eyes caught sight of a crate with a serial number he would never forget on it,  
“Sarge!” he had called dropping the broom and running outside to where Sarge was working on the Cyclops, 

Sarge looked up and glared at Donut agitatedly, “what is it Donut, can't you see I'm working on Lopez's replacement here?” he huffed,  
Donut felt a pang of guilt at that, poor Lopez, “Uh I have a question, what is that box for in the base, you know the one in the corner?” he asked tentatively.  
Raising an eyebrow Sarge stood up, “why that's the box I use to prop up my feet whilst I'm watching my stories” he explained,  
Donut frowned, “nooo Sarge, what was in the box?, you know what was inside of there before you pulled it out?” he asked,  
Sarge rolled his eyes at the accidental innuendo, “that was the box Lopez dos point O came from, why do you ask?”,  
Donut frowned slightly, “don't worry its nothing important” he stated before stalking off. 

A few hours of pondering on this later and Donut was going to go and talk to Lopez dos point O, when there was a scream from Sarge and the Cyclops or Lopez 2.0 came around a corner of the canyon guns blazing, and that was when Donut knew he would have to take down his own robotic soul mate, taking one of the future cubes and calling his attention, he managed to throw him at a bunch of land mines and destroy 2.0.

But he was shocked when his soul mark didn't burn like he had witnessed from others when their soul mates die, he knew it was supposed to be agony, but nothing came, he didn't even feel remorse that the robot was dead, maybe 2.0 wasn't his soul mate, that or he had a high pain threshold.  
But he hardly had time to think this over, as he was knocked out by a grenade explosion and separated from half of his team.

Donut had been just as furious as Sarge to wake up with no weapons and bound by handcuffs that were a boring silver colour, he also shared the same sentiment when they found out Lopez had been shoved in the garbage after his limbs had stopped working,  
but he wasn't sure why, he just tossed it off as a feeling or endearment, they had been together for a long time, he couldn't imagine Red team without Lopez.

But Donut soon found himself sticking closer to the Spanish speaking robot more than usual now that he had been repaired, he spent most of the time whilst they were with the Feds, picking up on some Spanish words and staying by Lopez's side, and he still wasn't sure why, the robot had just become a close comfort in the base full of strangers.

Of course he couldn't hide this fact from everyone, and it was obvious the 'sharp as ever' Agent Washington soon caught onto Donut's problem when he found him sitting on his bunk, lightish red and black gauntlets having been tossed on the mattress as he ran a tanned hand over the serial code that lay upon his skin.

“You should tell him” Washington spoke up from the doorway,  
causing Donut to jolt up from his slumped position and instinctively cover his tattoo with a yelp,  
“haven't you ever heard of knocking?” he asked slightly peeved off.  
Washington rolled his eyes, “sorry but I still think you should tell him” he stated, making his way over to Donut,  
who let out a weary sigh, “I don't know what your talking about” he lied.

“Donut please, I've seen the way you've stayed by him the whole time we've been here, and the small glances and touches, I'm paranoid, not blind” he snorted,  
“glad you can admit it” Donut teased smiling slightly at seeing Wash laughing,  
Washington smirked,“I can admit it, and I think you should too” he retorted,  
Donut flushed slightly, “but what if he laughs at me, or tells me he's a robot, and that he doesn't have the capacity to love me” he sighed. 

“Lopez isn't a robot, I don't know how Sarge did it, but I think he must have made an AI as no robot I've ever met has acted the way Lopez and 2.0 did”,  
Donut gaped, “I always thought that it was weird Lopez had emotions, although I though it was some sort of electrical kink”. 

Washington bit back a laugh at the electrical kink statement, “look, you have to tell him, don't put it off, you'll just regret it later” he sighed, his posture slumping slightly,  
“who is it?” Donut asked, because if Washington knew his it was only fair,  
thankfully Wash didn't protest, he simply took a seat next to Donut and pulled off his right gauntlet, letting Donut catch a glimpse of aqua lettering spelling out a very solid 'Lavernius' on his freckled wrist, before he hastily tugged it back on and made a B line for the door,  
“my soul mate probably thinks I'm dead, and he doesn't even know my first name, don't let something like that happen to you” Washington sighed,  
before leaving Donut in stunned silence, eyes never leaving his wrist as a wave of nostalgia washed over him. 

But Donut still hadn't taken Washington's advice, he kept putting it off, he hadn't even told him by the time they were reunited with the rest of the Reds and Blues,  
and he really started to regret it when they found out what Locus and Felix had been plotting, whilst surrounded by their soldiers, he almost called Carolina an angel when she swooped down and teleported their butts out of there, now understanding what Agent Washington had tried to explain to him not a few days before.

When the Reds headed to Crash Site Bravo, Donut pushed it aside to try and focus on the important mission at hand, and when Locus and Felix offered them a escape from the planet Donut couldn't help but move closer to his robot companion seeking comfort in him with a small nervous glance from under his helmet, which Lopez seemed to pick up on.

Thankfully Donut breathed an easy sigh out as a message flashed across his visor, 'dejar de preocuparse idiota , vamos a salir de esto, siempre lo hacemos',  
an even in the panicking silence where they were thinking about what to do,  
Donut felt his heart flutter and a small smill flickered over his worried features as he translated the message correctly.

After the descision to launch a sneak attack on the Mercs at the radio tower, Donut was filled with the worry for his friends and for the planet, usually he was cheerful and giddy but the anxiety of the plan was beginning to effect how he acted during the mission,  
Donut was jumped by a Space Pirate whilst with Lopez, he managed to move out of the way before the Pirate shot him, but instead the shots hit Lopez, shooting his head off,  
“Lopez, nooo!” Donut yelped looking distraughtly at his companion,  
before he turned his attention to the Space Pirate about to shoot him as well.

He closed his eyes, waiting for the familliar sting of bullets in his skin when there was a loud clang, and he looked up to find Lopez standing over the now knocked out Space Pirate,  
before re attaching his head and stating“que funcionó mejor de lo esperado”.  
Donut all but grinned letting out a sigh of relief, trying to forget the pain that struck him only seconds ago when he thought Lopez had been shot yet again,  
that's when reality hit him, he needed to tell Lopez before he lost him forever.

Donut nervously shifted from foot to foot as he stood next to Lopez at the armoury, now that the Feds and the New Republic had made a truce he had been working there in close quaters with the Spanish speaking robot, as well as the Reds, but it seemed like the pare were unseperable as of late.  
Donut had decided today would be the day to tell Lopez about the whole soul mate tatoo thing, he knew he had to,  
as Lopez was beginning to suspect something was up with the soldier in lightish red. 

Thankfully most of the soldiers were training that day, or just busy  
so Donut and Lopez had the armoury to themselves, giving Donut a reason to start up a conversation because as comfortable as the silence was, there were things that needed to be said, and Donut had been brushing up on Spanish for this very occasion.

“Hey Lopez, theres something I need to talk to you about...” Donut murmured grabbing the robots attention before deciding the floor seemed like a good thing to stare at during this,  
Lopez immedietly knew something was up, but he played it off casually, “disparar” he stated,  
“well I was wondering if you have a soul mate tattoo, but that's probably a stupid thing to ask right?” he sighed absentmindedly rubbing his wrist nervously,  
“porque me estas preguntando esto Donut?” Lopez asked turning his eyes to the soldier,  
who was still rubbing his wrist,  
“es el que está escrito en su muñeca tan malo? , siempre se frota como tu tratando de borrar de su piel” Lopez asked,  
Donut whipped his hand away like he had burnt it, “no its not that, its just I don't think they'll ever feel the same way as I do”.

Lopez rolled his eyes, “por lo que de los idiotas es él ?, no es Doc es él, o Sarge oh jesucristo si es I presa para usted” he chuckled,  
Donut flushed, “no its not Sarge or Doc, if I show you, do you promise not to laugh?” he questioned feeling the urge to nervously rub his wrist again,  
“no hay promesas , pero voy a intentar mi mejor” he joked turning his gaze to the wrist in question,  
as Donut began to unclip his armour and pull down the wrist of his under suit reveling the black numbers across the inside of his wrist in a perfectly straight line.

The robot in brown armour seemed to freeze as he scanned Donut's wrist,  
the two stood in silence for a good minuet or two,  
Donut barely breathing and ignoring the pain in his chest as he moved to pull his hand away, “yeah I know, stupid right Lopez?, anyways I guess we better get to work, this armoury isn't going to run itself” he forced a smile, but was shocked when Lopez took ahold of his wrist and pulled him closer so his other hand rested on the robots chest plate. 

Donut blushed but continued to ramble “jeez Lopez no need to pull me around!”,  
“Donut, es que lo que yo creo que es?”, Lopez asked, seeming shocked,  
looking down at the floor Donut ignored the heat in his cheeks as he spluttered “yeah, yeah it is, sorry, we can just pretend this never happened if you want?” he asked,  
Lopez just looked down at him and Donut could imagine the deadpanned expression he would be wearing if he was a human,  
the Private in pink was about to open his mouth to tell Lopez he was sorry again,  
when a robotic hand moved to cup the back of his head and push him closer so that his lips were just pressed against the bottom of Lopez's visor,  
Donut's face turned to what colour only be descibed as, 'the reddest face face on Red team, beating Sarge's totally pissed off face by a mile'. 

But when he tried to pull back, Lopez's grip simply tightened keeping the blushing soldier in lightish red against him,  
thankfully after a few seconds Lopez reliesed his hold on Donut's head, but not on his hand, stopping him from doing a runner from the room, “dejar de idiota disculparse, me siento de la misma manera” Lopez stated,  
Donut looked up at him, eyes hopeful, “really?” he asked grinning from ear to ear as he launched himself at the robot, thankful for his quick reflexes as he caught him around the waist.

“Sí se rosada imbécil, ahora baje de mí, su hacer una escena” Lopez all but sighed turning Donut so he could see the small line of soldiers waiting in line for the armoury,  
one of their spectators being Tucker, who yelled, “damn it!, why can a robot get laid but not me?!”.  
Donut snorted at this, “what hasn't Wash showed you his tattoo?” he grinned evilly letting go of Lopez,  
knowing full well that if he had told Lopez, Washington better tell Tucker,  
“what?!” gaped Tucker, now causing a bigger scene,  
so much so, that the others in line turned to gawk at him, a few of them muttering that they wished they hadn't ran out of popcorn in their food supply months ago.

“Or should I call him David, Washington” Donut all but grinned,  
Tucker froze for a moment, eyes darting to his wrist frantically and then back to Donut, jaw hanging open like he was shocked silent,  
Donut was sure if Church was around he would be hassling someone to get Donut a medal.  
After a few seconds of fish like gawking, Tucker seemed to snap out of his daze, “are you fucking serious?!” he yelled, turning tail and running out of the armoury, swearing like a sailor.

Donut took a look around the room at the other stunned soldiers waiting in line, “next!” he called gleefully, just hoping Washington wouldn't pound into him for telling Tucker his little secret.  
Later on when Donut was skipping past Lopez's and his own shared room he all but grinned as he found the robot carving the name Franklin onto his own wrist, just seeing that made Donut feel like he could take out all the pirates bare handed, but he knew that would never be the case, as Lopez would be by his side to fight with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I worked pretty hard on this, so thank you for reading it, there wasn't alot of fics for this paring so I thought I'd give it a go and make something people could (hopefully enjoy), again please feel free to comment, i always enjoy getting feedback, but please as always constructive criticism only, thanks again for reading my garbage x (p.s the code on Donut's wrist is actually a bar code for a real robot, I really need to stop adding so much detail to my fics)
> 
> also I am currently taking promps for any RVB x readers, each chapter will be a oneshot and i will try and update it asap, that's if anyone has anything they want me to write, so please send any promps to my Inbox :) x 
> 
> translations:  
> -stop worrying idiot, we'll get through this, we always do  
> -that worked out better than expected  
> -shoot  
> -why are you asking me this Donut?  
> -is whoever is written on your wrist that bad?, you always rub it like your trying to erase it from your skin  
> -so which of the idiots is it?, its not Doc is it, or Sarge oh Jesus Christ if it is I prey for you  
> -no promises but I'll try my best  
> -Donut is that what I think it is?  
> -stop apologising idiot, I feel the same way  
> -yes you pink moron, now get off of me, your making a scene


End file.
